


When Eren Got Sick

by angrytitanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddles, Cuties, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Smut, SO FLUFFY, So cute!, Wow, YALL MOTHERFUCKERS NEED ERERI, awww, bathtime, bye, cute fluff, cuties being cute, ereri fluff, sick Eren, such fluffy, tooty rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytitanboy/pseuds/angrytitanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck.<br/>Ew.<br/>Gross.<br/>Ugh.<br/>Bleagh.<br/>Why does Eren have to be sick? Why does Mikasa have to be out of town? Why does Armin have to be such a pussy? Oh, God, why? <br/>And of course, when coincidence meets fate, it can only happen to Ereb Jeager.<br/>Levi is the only one left.</p><p>God fucking dammit</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Eren Got Sick

**Author's Note:**

> UPLOADEED FROM MAH OLD ACCOUNT, BITCHESSSSS
> 
> I DIED FROM FLUFF. WAAAAUGH.  
> heyo! It's me again! This is just a cute fluffenutter-candy-butter sweet lollipop fanfic. I died twelve times writing this and have seventeen aneurysms.

Ew.

I woke up covered in sweat, but I was colder than a December night. There was snot hanging from my nose and drool dripping from my lips. As I sat up, blood rushed to my head, and I immediately fell back down. I was totally sick.

I reached for a tissue beside my bed and wiped the moisture and fluids away from my face. They replaced themselves almost immediately. I groaned at my own grossness. I sneezed abruptly, snot shooting all over the covers in front of me. 

"Ick." I muttered to myself. I tried to sit up again. My head was throbbing and my throat burned. I reached for my phone and dialed Mikasa for help.

"Hi Eren." Mikasa said.

"Mikasa." I said hoarsely to my adopted sister. "I need your help. I'm really sick."

"You're sick?" Mikasa gasped. "Shit! I'm sorry, Eren, but I'm in Australia, remember? Ask Armin."

"O-okay." I said hopelessly. "Thanks anyway."

"Get better soon!" Mikasa said and hung up. I immediately dialed Armin. 

"Oh, hi, Eren." My shy friend said.

"Problem, Armin." I groaned. "I'm crazy sick. Can you help me?"

"S-sick?" Armin stammered. "J-jeez, I would, b-b-but I might get sick too! I-I can't be sick, I have things to do! I'll pass, Eren."

"But, Armin-" I protested.

"Bye." Armin cut me off. Wow, thanks for nothing. Who the hell am I going to call? Jean is a no, Marco is sick already, Sasha would force potatoes down my throat, and Connie would freak out. Well, there is one person...

The person whose phone number I shyly tucked into my desk drawer. The phone number of my former kickboxing teacher, and long-time crush. I shuddered with embarassment as I thought of how Levi might see me. Corporal clean-freak would not approve of my face slimy with mucus, or the state of my health. However, he is the only person I can call.

Slowly, I dialed his number.

"Hello?" Levi answered. "Who is this?"

"H-Hi Levi." I stammered weakly. "I-It's Eren."

"Eren? What's wrong with your voice?" Levi quieried me. 

"I'm sick." I said.

"Sick?" He asked in a surprised tone. "Why are you calling me? Go back to sleep, you need rest."

"I'm bad sick and I can't get anyone to help me." I explained.

"Not even that creepy girlfriend of yours?" I could picture Levi rolling his eyes as he bad mouthed Mikasa.

"You mean your half-sister? She's in Australia." I said. "The point is, I need someone to take care of me. So...uh..." I blushed.

"So you called on me." Levi finished. "I guess I can help, so long as I can keep my hands clean. Where do you live?"

"200 Zhiganshina avenue." I said quickly. "Th-thank you, Levi."

"Don't sweat it." He said. "Stay in bed. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I thanked him again and Levi hung up. I slumped down in my bed, wondering if I unlocked the door. I desperately wiped at my face, but the snot wouldn't stop running. It was absolutely disgusting. The piles of used tissue in the wastebasket grew. Before I knew it, there came a knock at the door.

"Coming." I groaned loudly, stumbling out of bed and down the stairs. I nearly tripped on the last step and fell on my face. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Thanks for...ugh...for coming." I lost feeling in my legs. My head was getting heavy. I staggered back.

"Eren?" Levi asked as I slipped. Before I had a chance to fall, Levi grabbed my shirt collar and pulled my back up. "Damn, you're falling apart. You're filthy, too. Get back in bed. I'll try to clean you up." Levi said sternly. He had come to my house wearing a tee shirt and jeans, and carried a plastic bag with bread and cans in it. He set it down on the table as I stumbled back into bed. Levi followed me up the stairs.

"Ew." He muttered as I sat in my bed, staring at the used tissues. He turned back to me. He turned over my sweaty pillows and propped them up. "Here." He said softly, resting me against them. "All that crap in your throat will wash back down. Hold on." Levi snatched a stool at my desk and sat it by my bed. He pulled up the covers to my waist and sat down.

"Thanks." I mumbled my gratitude and closed my eyes.

"If you're up to it, would you tell me how you're feeling?" Levi asked.

"Weak." I answered. "My head is pounding. My legs won't hold me for very long. My nose is runny and my throat is on fire. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I'm all sweaty but I'm freezing cold."

"Sounds like the flu." Levi touched my forehead. "Not to mention, a notable fever." Levi wiped my nose for me. "Have you eaten?"

"Nope." I said.

"Well, you need some food in you. I brought some bread and some soup." Levi offered. 

"You didn't have to." I smiled weakly.

"Nah." Levi shook his head. "I'll be back. Don't die on me." He disappeared down the stairs.

Levi was being surprisingly compassionate and gentle. He didn't hesitate to touch me. I felt relaxed knowing that I was being taken care of. Levi was usually such a stern and unfeeling guy- I loved that part of him. And this sweet, motherly part of him I loved even more.

"I'm back." Levi returned after about five minutes. He was carrying a steaming bowl of soup and a couple slices of bread on a plate. Steam rose from the bowl gracefully. Levi sat down and placed the bread on my nightstand. He held the bowl in his hand and lifted a bit in his spoon. He lifted it to about my face level.

"Here." He said. "Open." I wanted to say that I could feed myself, but Levi didn't look like he would take no for an answer. I opened my mouth and he allowed me to swallow a bit of warm chicken-noodle soup. He went on in silence. I swallowed each bit gratefully until the bowl had barely any left. Levi sat the near-empty bowl on the nightstand and picked up the bread. He handed it to me. I chewed slowly. I could barely taste it with my broken mouth. I ate it anyway. Levi seemed impressed with himself. As I finished, he wiped my mouth for me.

"Feel any better?" He asked. 

"Fuller." I answered, leaning back.

"You're still gross." Levi frowned. "And sweaty."

"Huh." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Levi leaned over and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. I sat there with red cheeks and an open mouth.

"You still have that fever." Levi said without explanation for the kiss. My jaw still hung open. "I'm not kissing you on the mouth, Eren. You're sick." I quickly shut my mouth at his sly comment. He chuckled to himself.  
"You need a bath. I'll run one for you." Levi said and stood up. Before I could protest or ask him what he was thinking when he kissed me, he left. Was he going to bathe me? Maybe this idea of him taking care of me while I was sick wasn't such a good idea. I mean, I didn't want Levi to see me naked. Or did I? Eren! Don't think dirty things.

The water ran in the bathroom next to me. Levi poked his head into my room.  
"Grab some clean clothes and come to the bathroom." Levi said. I pushed off the covers and put my numb feet on the floor. I rummaged through my drawers for a clean pair of pajamas and met Levi in the bathroom. He was leaned up against my sink, watching soap bubbles form as the water rose higher.

"It's almost done." He said. About a couple inches from the top, Levi turned off the water and turned back to me. I was weakly holding myself up on the towel rack. "Go on in." I blushed furiously.

"Would you at least turn your back?" I said, annoyed. Levi politely turned around. I removed my shirt and set it down. I took off my pants and my underwear. I lowered myself into the comfortably warm water. The bubbles covered my naked body from the armpits down. "Okay." I said. Levi turned around.

"Soak for a bit." Levi said before turning and leaving. I sat back and allowed stress to leave my body. I sighed happily. Levi still hadn't explained the kiss he planted on my forehead, not had he explained why he would think that I wanted him to kiss me on the mouth. Not like I didn't, but his actions still confused me and upsetted me. I sat in the tub and fell asleep in the warm environment.

"Wake up." Levi lightly ruffled my hair. I blinked awake. He was sitting on the closed toilet, looking down at me. I stared at him. "Sit up."

"What are you doing?" I asked, obeying his order. 

"Washing your hair." He replied, grabbing a cup and scooping it full of water. "Lean your head back." I did, and Levi pressed his hand on my forehead, shielding my face as he poured the water on my head. He did that two or three times until he put the cup down and moved into shampoo.

"Hey, Levi?" I asked bravely.

"Yes, Eren?" He replied, squeezing shampoo into his hands and rubbing them together.

"Um...when you kissed my forehead...what was that?" I asked. It was an awfully awkward thing to be talking about in the bathtub, but I did it anyway.

"It was a kiss on the forehead." Levi replied as if it was nothing. He rubbed the shampoo into my scalp and through my hair many times, scrubbing vigorously. 

"You know what I mean." I said. Levi exhaled loudly. He didn't say anything more. He got his water cup and rinsed the shampoo from my hair. Onto conditioner. I stared at the bathroom wall somewhat dreamily.

"What are you thinking about, brat?" Levi asked. He had a habit of calling his students and former students 'brat'. Mostly me.

"Nothing." I answered slowly, closing my eyes. "You?"

Again, Levi didn't answer. I didn't make him. This was a game now- how far can we go without confessing, and who will confess first. He had already taken a big hit by kissing me on the forehead, not to mention that comment about my open mouth. He had gone even further, bathing me like this. I had to have my own attack. But how? I had the disadvantage-sickness. Maybe, once I'm in bed, I could try to hold his hand and fall asleep with it.  
Levi rinsed conditioner from my hair. He took a clean towel and began drying my hair. 

"Feel any better?" He asked. 

"Mmhm." I hummed in response.

"Go on and pull the drain." Levi said. I didn't want to, but I obeyed. The water began receding back. Levi dried my shoulders and my arms as I became more and more self conscious about the water revealing my body. Once the water hand gone to my stomach, I abruptly took the towel from Levi's hands. He stared at me and then forgot it. 

"I'll go tidy up your room for you." He excused himself. I felt much more comfortable as I dried off fully and put on my clothes. I was still weaker than a butterfly. I saw a chance. I would get Levi to help me into my bed my leaning on him. Then I would so easily nuzzle his neck.

"Um...Levi?" I called. He stepped out of my room. I was shaking on my feet as I leaned in the wall. "Help?" Levi quickly stepped to my side. I was expecting him to let me lean on him as we went to my bedroom, but Levi easily stole my victory. He lifted me up like a bride and carried me to my bed. I was awestruck as he laid me down. He just stole my fight and used it against me! No. I'm not going to confess first.

"You okay?" He asked. 

"Fine, thanks." I said. 

"Alright. You should sleep." He said. He touched my forehead, then gently clasped his hands on my neck. "That pesky fever is still here."

"Okay." I said quietly with his warm hands still on my neck. I saw my chance. I took one of his hands in mine and laid down, closing my eyes. By this time his other hand had been removed. I clutched his hand in mine and pretended to try and doze off. Levi was surprised at my own attack. However, he let me have my win and sat with me, letting me hold his hand. I pretended to sleep. Levi must have fallen for it, judging by what he did next. 

Levi carefully slipped his hand out of mine. I whimpered like a puppy. He sighed and held my cheek. I smiled. 

"Aww." He mumbled to himself. He rubbed my face with his thumb. I could feel his warm gaze staring at me as I pretended to sleep. I resisted the urge to open my eyes, desperate to see his handsome face. 

"As long as you're asleep..." Levi said quietly. "I guess I'll let you win." I held my breath. "You're so cute. Look at you, poor kid. So sick." He went on, quietly talking to me with his hand on my face. "I hope you didn't think the bath thing was too far. I really like washing your hair. It's so soft." His hands moved into my hair. "I really like you, Eren. I'm guessing that by the way you acted about that little kiss, and when you were holding my hand, that you like me too. One day I'll get the courage to ask you out." I wanted to open my eyes and smile, but all I could do was pretend to sleep and hold onto his every word. "We could go to that cute little burger joint. Maybe we could take a walk together. When you're better, of course." He sighed dreamily. "You're so cute." I felt his hand leave my face. Then there was warm breath on my face and two lips kissed my cheek. At that moment, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Gotcha." I said quietly. Levi quickly jumped back.

"What the-" Levi's face went red. "Eren! How much did you hear?!"

"Everything." I said sweetly, opening my eyes.

"Everything?" Levi sputtered. He quickly regained calm from when I caught him off guard and took a deep breath. He stood up.

"So I guess I win." I said proudly.

"Sure." Levi muttered, horribly embarrassed. "Just go to sleep, you weirdo." 

"Oh, Levi?" I asked, sitting up slightly. 

"What?" Levi shot me a glare.

"I'd love to go out with you." I said. "When I get better." Levi stared at me, then nodded. He closed the door. I fell asleep quickly.


End file.
